


Learning How

by Bone_Zone



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Relationship(s), Romance, Rubbing, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Sex, Teasing, Virginity, virgin elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is a virgin though the more he thinks about it the more he finds himself wanting you</p><p>Pairing: Elliot x Reader [ Mr. Robot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How

Elliot knew he was a little strange, the only person he could talk to was his father and now he was dead. He could never talk to girls and just thinking about it made him hyperventilate and turn into a huge mess. Though you were different, he found out when he talked to you it made things easier. Though his heart would pound, he still liked being around you, he also found himself liking it when you touched his shoulders or held his hand.

He later discovered that he had feelings for you and it took some time for him to awkwardly admit it, he was happy you returned them. Though after a year of dating, Elliot found himself wanting things. Wanting to do things to you, nothing bad of course but he wanted was sex. He would often find himself in the middle of the night waking up hard [he never told you, you’re the only girl he has feelings for].

He was embarrassed and confused, of course he knew about sex. Though that did not mean he’s ever had sex and knew how to do it. It’s not like he could just walk up to you and ask for it. Elliot was not that kind of guy, first of all: he just got used to talking to you [though he’d stutter or ramble every now and then.] Plus you were too sweet, and whenever he would get the courage to ask you he would just fail and try not to embarrass himself, and he was missing that one little thing of him being a virgin.

“Would she even want to be with me…a…virgin?” He frowned to himself, surely you’d like to be with someone with more experience, someone who knew what they were doing. Sighing he clutched his pants then stood up once he heard the door unlock. Shaking out of those thoughts he heard your voice then walked towards it. Giving you a very small smile, he watched you then slowly wrapped his arms around you.

Smiling, you hugged him back then kissed the side of his head. “Feeling better?” You asked letting your fingers cup his cheeks gently.

First he looked at you in confusion then quickly remembered that he told you he was sick, though that was a lie.

“B..better” He smiled then looked down.

Sighing, you then shook your head but gave him a smile. Grasping his hand you pulled him towards the couch and sat down.

“You don’t need to lie to me Elliot, I know what’s going on.” Though Elliot’s eyes went wide and his heart started to race but he could have sworn your voice sounded huskier.

“I know you’ve been thinking about me Elliot, I’m not stupid. I feel you” Grinning you then ran your fingers gently on his inner thigh. You were happy that he didn’t tense but you did see his face flush. You then pressed your lips over his and after getting over the shock, he slowly kissed back.

Though once things started to get heated, once he felt you move to his lap and grind against him he slowly pushed away. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt your lips against his neck though holding a whimper he pushed you off his lap gently. Still panting he did feel guilty for seeing the hurt in your eyes.

“I..It’s not that ‘y/n’. Really…I…I want too but I” Frowning he didn’t want to look at you now. “I just don’t know how, I never had sex.” Swallowing thickly, he listened to the silence until he finally felt your fingers grasp his.

“Look at me Elliot, do you think I care.” Sighing you kissed his hand and smiled. “I think it’s cute. I like that the guy I love is a virgin, that he’s all mine” Grinning you placed lips against his neck as he did a quick intake of breath.

“I can fix that for you, if you like” Looking up at him, Elliot gave a slow nod of his head though his shaking fingers went to your shirt.

“No not now, tomorrow. You need your sleep” You teased, but seeing him nod is head he stood up with you then walked to the room. Though he really couldn’t get his mind off of it now, knowing that he would be having sex with you tomorrow.

Trying to calm his breathing, he stripped himself of his clothes and slowly slid into the bed. Clutching the sheets he slowly turned his body to yours and let his arm wrap around your waist. It was needless to say that he did not get much sleep. When he woke in the morning, he noticed you were gone. Of course he knew that you went to work, so that gave him time to prepare.

Taking a few deep breaths, Elliot rushed to the bathroom for a nice long shower. He at least wanted to smell nice for you. Once he stepped out and finally was happy with himself, he then started to clean up the room. Though he must have passed out because he was a woken by someone kissing him, tensing he opened on of his eyes then relaxed just seeing it was you.

“I” Awkwardly sitting up, he gave you a nervous smile knowing what would happen. Biting his lip he slowly lent over and kissed you gently as his shaky hands placed them on your hip. But feeling you pull away, he felt your eyes on him.

“Are you sure you want this Elliot…I don’t want to push you, I want you to be ready.” Smiling at him. Elliot, thought for a moment then nodded his head as he pulled you in for a deep kiss. Relaxing lightly, his hand slowly inched up your thigh. Feeling you press into him, his soon felt his back hit the bed as your body straddled his.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he held back his more as he felt your hips slowly grind into his hips. Letting out a strangled groan, he thrusted up against you, though feeling himself grow harder, the tighter his pants felt and the more it was hurting him.

Feeling you slid off of his body, he slowly opened his eyes then sunk his teeth into his lips tightly. He felt his heart hammer in his chest, he watched you undo the button of his pants and slowly felt them come off of his hips. Trying not to blush, he always had dreams about this but they ended up not going anywhere. Gasping out, he felt your hands slip under the waistband of his boxers and grasp his hardened member.

Smirking, your eyes darkened but you slowly jerked him off. “You’re so hard for me Elliot, it feels so good” You then let go of his length and you then pulled off his boxers, seeing his timid form you then slowly crawled up and kissed him gently.

As you two continued to kiss, his hands messaged your hips as he helped you push your skirt up, his erection brushing up against your core. Hearing you whimper he suddenly stopped as his eyes went wide though he tried to look what he did wrong.

Panting deeply you licked your swollen lips and looked down at him. “W…why did you stop?” You gave him a questioning look but he then looked up at you with a confusing look. Gripping your hips it was hard for him to focus due to you just wearing a bra and panties so his eyes were staring at your breasts.

“I…I didn’t hurt you?” Shaking out of his thoughts he then looked into your eyes rubbing his fingers over your hips.

“Hell no, that was” Shaking your head you pulled him in more another kiss, letting your fingers rank through his hair. His moan being stiffened by your lips as he slowly thrusted up against your clothed core again. Gasping, you let out a pleased shiver though thinking something was wrong Elliot quickly stopped then sat up fully as he went to reach for a blanket.

“What are you doing now?” You asked blowing a strand of hair out of your face. “I thought….you shivered I thought you were cold.”

“I shivered because I was enjoying what you were doing to me Elliot, now are we going to stop every two seconds.”

Blushing deeply, Elliot quickly looked down to hide his embarrassment and you suddenly felt a pain in your chest.

“I…I’m sorry…I just, I’ve been wanting this for a long time and I’m just impatient. I shouldn’t be rushing you” Smiling at him, you kissed his head gently as he looked up and into your eyes.

Nodding his head, he then pressed his nose against you neck and sighed rolling his hips into. “You smell so good, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time too. I can’t believe I have been waiting you wait so long.”

You felt his fingers glide up your back then felt him clutch your bra, grunting he started to struggle with the clasp and you noticed how awkward but adorable he looked. He was concentrating on this on task.

“You know, it’s cute. You are this master hacker but are fumbling with a bra, this is turning me on more.” You whispered in his ear as you reached around and unclasped it for him. Letting him take the bra off himself, his eyes went wide though his fingertips brushed over your breasts, flicking the nipples as your body trembled against his.

“Oh god, Elliot” Arching you back lightly, you pushed your chest out to the man more. “Please do that again.”

“W-Why do you?”

“Because it feels- shiiit” Groaning, you then felt his long fingers reach out and started to tweak your nipples.

“You like this?” He asked with a small grin, he was starting to feel more confident though he was focused on your pleasure to not know his own member was leaking and staining your panties.

“Yes!!! Elliot please!” Letting your mouth hang open you felt him play with the harden buds, arching as your panties were completely soaked.

“Please stop teasing!”

Looking up Elliot let his fingers roll the nipples in his fingers. “This is teasing?”

“Yes…please” You were trembling with pleasure, you never thought something lick this could even get you this wet. Squeezing your eyes shut, you then brought him in for a rough kiss distracting him.

Seeing the look of surprise his fingers fell off your breasts and to the side. “I need you Elliot, I want you so bad…I want you inside of me.”

Slowly nodding his head he looked around then flushed again. “I don’t have condoms.” He was already aching but he hated that he was just leaving you like this.

“Who said anything about condoms, this is your first time and I am going to make sure it’s a night for you to remember.” Winking you sat up lightly, just so you could slid the panties off and high enough to hover over him. Smiling, you then grasped his hand and let your fingers weave through his as you lowered yourself onto his cock.

Hearing him groan out loudly, made you groan out too. Feeling him inside of you, hot and thick you really didn’t think you would be lasting long. And judging by his member twitch and seeing the look on his face you had a feeling he wouldn’t either.

Gasping, you slowly rolled your hips as his fingers moved to your hips stopping you. You didn’t even notice how big he was until he was inside of you.

“P-please don’t…please don’t move I don’t” trying to release in you, Elliot did his best to stay still but you felt so good wrapped around him, every time your walls would clench around him, your when you would just move your hips lightly, it just felt too good.

Grinning, you lent down and sucked his neck rolling your hips as he let out a strangled groan. God this was amazing, the man was barley moving and he already felt good in you, he felt hot and the friction was perfect. With every small movement of his hips, the way his hands would slowly ran over your smooth skin and down your ass to grasp it, you nearly lost it once he found her clit and slowly rubbed the pearl. This was like heaven, perfect whenever he would thrust up into you.

Though now with you moaning his name out it seemed like he was growing more confidences because he was thrusting up deep into you. Your breasts bounced with each of his deep thrusts, the bed creaking with each moment, you felt like you were high and soon he was finished. He thrusted up into you hard, pressing his thumb against your clit and coming hard, he felt your walls clutch his as you felt him coat your walls.. You heard him shout your name on his lips but he pulled you in for a kiss as he continued to thrust up, rocking his hips into yours as you followed after. Your body shaking and trembling with the force of your orgasm.

The both of you were panting hard, still coming down from your high but you let yourself over his face with kisses.

Smiling, Elliot just held you close. Covered with sweat he then pulled you in for a loving kiss. “A-And that was my first try, can we try again.”

Laughing, you grasped his cheeks and buried you nose into his neck. “Anything for you Elliot, I love you.” Smiling you then squealed as he flipped you over so he was the one hovering over you.

“I love you too ‘y/n’. And thank you, for not laughing me off” Yawning and feeling tired he let his head rest against your breasts, fully intending on making you scream his name.

After all, he wasn’t a virgin anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mr. Robot, though I wish I did because Elliot is a sweet Cinnamon Roll


End file.
